Many people work better and more efficiently when they have multiple display units (i.e. computer monitors). There are different ways in which multiple display units may be implemented in a work space.
Commonly, people have separate displays cabled from the primary display to a secondary display, or, in the case of more than two displays, an intermediate dongle or other cabling solution. Alternatively, the user may have a large multi-screen display.